supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
List of lists of the 60 best songs of all time and 60 worst songs of all time by character
Nicole Birou-Jennings Best #Harlem Shake (Baauer) #All Gold Everything (Trinidad James) #Hall of Fame (The Script/Will.i.am) #Thrift Shop (Mackelmore/Ryan Lewis/Wanz) #Gangnam Style (PSY) Worst #All Rugged Everything (Angelo Todaro) ~ Horrible! #1...2...3....F***ING SPANKING! (Krystyna Halles) Trivia *The "best" list is considered as one of the most inconsistent, since Harlem Shake never topped her chart. Lucy Burb Best #Concrete Angel (Martina McBride) #The little girl #Alyssa lies #because of you #Dear Mr. Jesus (PowerSource) worst Rico Iconic-Todaro Best #Dear Mr. Jesus (PowerSource) #Concrete Angel (Martina McBride) #Oh Father (Madonna) #Never too late (Linkin park) #Alyssa Lies #Because of You (Kelly Clarkson) #The Little Girl (John Michael Montgomery) worst Jay Burb Best #Dear Mr. Jesus (PowerSource) #concrete angel #alyssa lies worst Reicheru the Yokai Spirit (Japanlover86) Best #All of me (Crush 40) ~ MOST AWESOME LYRICS EVER! #Gomenasai (t.A.T.u) #My Immortal (Evanescence) #Haunted (Evanescence) #Everybody's Fool (Evanescence) #All Hail Shadow (Crush 40 and Magna-Fi) ~ ROCKS! #Weight Of The World (Evanescence) #Thoughtless (Evanescence) ~ Whenever I listen to this, it reminds me of my grudge, pain, anger, and suffering while I was on a bus when it was my first year in Ceara School, I feel like Hitodama is surrounding me, that little chicken s*** should of thought about it before he done that s***! #Clowns (t.A.T.u) #All About Us (t.A.T.u) #Cassie (Flyleaf) #Monster (Skillet) ~ My Scorpio side. #Awake and Alive (Skillet) #Whispers In The Dark (Skillet) #Gangnam Style (PSY) #Redemption (Gackt) #Stronger (Kanye West) ~ Reminds me of Akira... WHICH IS AWESOME! #Feuer Frei! (Rammstein) ~ Awesome, It's cool because it's awesome, it's bada**, and is really cool. #Thoughtless (KoRn) ~ It reminds me of mein bullying. this song taught me how to stand up for myself, I am an outcast, staying far off the other girls and only Worst #All Rugged Everything (Angelo Todaro) #Die Die Dirty (Pietro Todaro) #Baby (Justin Bieber) #Over No Influence (Giovanni Todaro) ~ REALLY (bleep)ING OFFENSIVE TO THE CAP FAMILY! #Stupid Hoe (Nicki Minaj) ~ That's you, and My name is You, f*** you, Cheryllover the Chef Best #Girl On Fire (Alicia Keys/Nicki Minaj) #Thrift Shop (Mackelmore/Wanz) #Just Give Me A Reason (P!nk/Nate Ruess) Worst #I Love It (Icona Pop/XCX) ~ Worst lyrics ever! Sophie the Otter Best #Girls Just Want To Have Fun (Cyndi Lauper) #Sandstorm (Darude) #Livin' on a Prayer (Bon Jovi) #Surfin' Bird (Trashmen) #The Lion Sleeps Tonight (The Tokens) #Smells Like Teen Spirit (Nirvana) #Koala Song (From Adventures of the Little Koala, sung by Sonja Ball, Shari Chaskin, and Maxie Vaughann) ~ I feel happy when listening to this! #Material Girl (Madonna) #Walk of Life (Dire Straits) Worst #Over No Influence (Giovanni Todaro) ~ Awful! #Shuttin' (Angelo Todaro) ~ Seriously, I don't like songs made by Giuseppe's siblings. #Stupid Hoe (Nicki Minaj) ~ Inappropriate. Nicki Minaj calls me a name! #We Are the World 25 for Haiti ~ The choice of artists was unfortunately lame. This is a disgrace to the original 1985 song! #All Rugged Everything (Angelo Todaro) #Die Die Dirty (Pietro Todaro) Gemma the Good Witch Best #If I Had Words (The Mice from the film Babe) # Sandstorm (Darude) #Uptown Girl (Westlife) #Larger Than Life (Backstreet Boys) #That's My Goal (Shayne Ward) #When We Collide (Matt Cardle) #Money for Nothing (Darin) #No Promises (Shayne Ward) #Love Me for a Reason (Boyzone) #Angel (Westlife) #Run for Your Life (Matt Cardle) #Babe (Take That) #Speed Demon (Michael Jackson) #Love Sensation (911) #Never Can Say Goodbye (Westlife) #Young Girl (Darren Day) #Another Part of Me (Michael Jackson) #Bad Girls (Westlife) #You're My Number One (S Club 7) Worst #Someone Like You (Adele) #Gone Too Soon (Michael Jackson) #Childhood (Michael Jackson) #That'll Do (Peter Gabriel) Roisin the Remarkable Witch Best #We Like to Party (Vengaboys) #Love Me for a Reason (Boyzone) #Needin' U (David Morales presents The Face) Worst Beth the Best Witch Best #Last Thing on My Mind (Steps) #You've Got a Friend in Me (Randy Newman) Worst Emma the Excellent Witch Best #Back for Good (Take That) #Wannabe (Spice Girls) #2 Become One (Spice Girls) Worst Madame.meya 2012 She participates in the Theory DIY level editor, and she also recreates the fossils you give to her starting the Theory 10. Best #I Knew You Were Trouble (Taylor Swift) #My Love (Lil' Wayne/Drake/Future) ~ I'm not too young for anything! #Girl On Fire (Alicia Keys/Nicki Minaj) #Poetic Justice (Kendrick Lamar) #Swimming Pools (Kendrick Lamar) #Die Young (Ke$ha) #We Are Never Getting Back Together (Taylor Swift) #Little Talks (Of Monsters and Men) #Better Dig Two (The Band Perry) Worst #I Love It (Icona Pop/XCX) ~ (vomits) Even more horrible than The Ballad of the Devil's Backbone Tavern. #The Ballad of the Devil's Backbone Tavern ~ Useless. #Give a **** ~ Used to be unratable, now I find it pointless as Over No Infuence! #Over No Influence ~ (vomits) Very gross and disgusting! #Suck **** ~ (vomits) Even more disgusting than Under The Influence. #Under The Influence ~ (bleep) NO! A SONG OF PURE DISASTER! Catherine the Spellcaster Best #You give love a bad name (Bon jovi) #Call Me When You're Sober (Evanescence) #Sweet Sacrifice (Evanescence) #Let It Go (from the film Disney's Frozen) #Kids in America (Kim Wilde) #livin' on a prayer (Bon jovi) #it's my life (Bon jovi) #Flying Without Wings (Westlife) #Heaven is a Place on Earth (Belinda Carslie) #Lithium (Evanescence) #Good Enough (Evanescence) #Bring Me To Life (Evanescence) #My Immortal (Evanescence) #Weight Of The World (Evanescence) #Girls Just Wanna Have Fun (Cyndi Lauper) #Thriller (Michael Jackson) #Taking Over Me (Evanescence) #Going Under (Evanescence) #All That I'm Living For (Evanescence) #Whisper (Evanescence) #Video Killed the Radio Star (The Buggles) #Take on Me (A-Ha) #Everybody's Fool (Evanescence) #Karma Chameleon (Culture Club) #Imaginary (Evanescence) #Smooth Criminal (Michael Jackson) #You Spin Me Around (Like A Record) (Dead or Alive) Worst #Baby (Justin Bieber) ~ So repetitive and annoying! #Over no influence #Suck **** #Shuttin' #Give a **** #1...2...3...F***ing Spanking! #All rugged everything #Die Die Dirty (Pietro Todaro) ~ repulsive and horrible! #Stupid Hoe (Nicki Minaj) Orla Birou best worst Giuseppe Todaro Best # Over No Influence (Giovanni Todaro) # All Rugged Everything (Angelo Todaro) # Die Die Dirty (Pietro Todaro) Worst #One Way or Another (Blondie) #Le Freak (Chic) #Let It Go (Frozen) #Girls Just Want to Have Fun (Cyndi Lauper) #Material Girl (Madonna) #i love you song (Barney) #mail time (blue's clues) #Baby (Justin Bieber) #Walking on Sunshine (Katrina and the Waves) #Blitzkrieg Bop (The Ramones) #ABC (Jackson 5) #We Are the World 25 for Heaven #Treasure (Bruno Mars) #Hotline Bling (Drake) #Trap Queen (Fetty Wap) #Hello (Adele) #See You Again (Solo version) (Charlie Puth) #Sweatshirt (Jacob Sartorius) #Hide Away (Daya) #I Am A Baked Potato (Bratayley) #One Dance (Drake) #Shake It Off (Taylor Swift) #Walk of Life (Dire Straits) John Jamie best worst Nora Heart best worst Katarina Remano best worst Chantelle McGregor best worst Alyssa the Wolf best worst Gavin Harris best worst Satoko Samo Best #All of me (Crush 40) #All Hail Shadow (Magna-Fi and Crush 40) #This Machine (Julien-K) #City Escape (Crush 40) #Open Your Heart (Crush 40) #Never Turn Back (Crush 40) #Bring Me To Life (Evanescence) #Everybody's Fool (Evanescence) #My Immortal (Evanescence) #All That I'm Living For (Evanescence) #Whisper (Evanescence) #Kagi Ga Akanai (鍵が開かない) (Suitei Shojou, 推定少女) #Machigai (間違い) (Suitei Shojou, 推定少女) #Redemption (Gackt) #Ghost (Gackt) #Vanilla (Gackt) #I'm So Sick (Flyleaf) #Cassie (Flyleaf) #Feuer Frei! (Rammstein) ~ (Translation: It's just----wow!) #Thoughtless (Korn) #Not Alone (Linkin Park) ~ (Translation: I was a victim, so were my friends, I miss my dad so much!, the earthquake and tsunami broke my heart, Pray for Japan, those words remind me of that earthquake) #In the End (Linkin Padk) ~ (Translation: Chester, please say hello to my dad) Worst #All Rugged Everything (Angelo Todaro) Gemma O'Connell Best #I'll Be There for You (The Rembrandts) #Step in Time (from the film Disney's Mary Poppins) #Waterloo (ABBA) #It Sucks to Be Me (from the musical Avenue Q) #Hakuna Matata (from the film Disney's The Lion King) #When I Fall in Love (Ant & Dec) #I Just Can't Wait to Be King (from the film Disney's The Lion King) #Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious (from the film Disney's Mary Poppins) #We Found Love (Rihanna) #Addams Groove (MC Hammer) #Our Radio Rocks (PJ & Duncan) #No U Hang Up (Shayne Ward) #Bleeding Love (Leona Lewis) #...Baby One More Time (Britney Spears) #Upendi (from the film Disney's The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) #Be Prepared (from the film Disney's The Lion King) #Not One of Us (from the film Disney's The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) #I'm Gonna Getcha Good! (Shania Twain) #Walking in the Air (Aled Jones) #What If (Alistair Griffin) #The Perfect Nanny (from the film Disney's Mary Poppins) Worst Nicola Burns Best #Waterloo (ABBA) #Get Lucky (Daft Punk) #Pie Jesu (Charlotte Church) #If That's OK with You (Shayne Ward) #Dance with Me Tonight (Olly Murs) #Bring Him Home (Alfie Boe) #Oops!... I Did It Again (Britney Spears) #Everlasting Love (Jamie Cullum) #Only Girl in the World (Rihanna) #Someone Like You (Adele) #The Boy Does Nothing (Alesha Dixon) #Don't Know Why (Norah Jones) #Mamma Mia (ABBA) #Set Fire to the Rain (Adele) #We're On the Ball (Ant & Dec) #Dancing Queen (ABBA) #You're Still the One (Shania Twain) #If I Give You My Number (PJ & Duncan) #Gangnam Style (PSY) #Let Me Go (Gary Barlow) #Gentleman (PSY) Worst Kevin Sheldon Best #Kiss the Rain (Billie Myers) #Flying Without Wings (Westlife) #Life Is a Rollercoaster (Ronan Keating) #The Prayer (Anthony Callea) #Angels Brought Me Here (Guy Sebastian) #If I Let You Go (Westlife) #The Boys Are Back in Town (Thin Lizzy) #If Tomorrow Never Comes (Ronan Keating) #Maria (Ricky Martin) #Lovin' Each Day (Ronan Keating) #My Love (Westlife) #Livin' la Vida Loca (Ricky Martin) #I Think I Love You (The Partridge Family) #Everybody Knows (Except You) (The Divine Comedy) #Queen of My Heart (Westlife) Worst Louise Strauss Best #Fame (Irene Cara) #Bad (Michael Jackson) #Speed Demon (Michael Jackson) #Thriller (Michael Jackson) #Another Part of Me (Michael Jackson) #Diamonds (Rihanna) Worst Sam Parkhurst Best #Hope (Siphiwo Ntshebe) #Weeping (Bright Blue) #Soledad (Heinz Winckler) #Special Star (Mango Groove) #Lego House (Ed Sheeran) Worst Kim Tylers Best #Beauty and the Beast (Angela Lansbury) #Beauty and the Beast (Peabo Bryson & Celine Dion) #These Words (Natasha Bedingfield) #Mulder and Scully (Catatonia) #Sing It Back (Moloko) #Don't Stop the Music (Rihanna) #Unwritten (Natasha Bedingfield) #Karma Police (Radiohead) #Soulmate (Natasha Bedingfield) #Road Rage (Catatonia) #No Surprises (Radiohead) #Dead from the Waist Down (Catatonia) #Creep (Radiohead) Worst Matthew Cap best worst Marci Cap best worst #U.G.L.Y. (Daphne & Celeste) Joanne Bones best worst Louie Bones best worst Samuel Green best worst #Barney theme song #I Love You (Barney) Satoko Kisho best worst Ji woong Kirochu Best #Gangnam Style (PSY) Worst #Let it go (frozen) #i love you (Barney and friends) #mail time (blue's clues) #die die dirty #under no influence Ji min Kirochu best worst Gemma Boughan Best #Let Me Go (Gary Barlow) #Hey Brother (Avicii) Worst Roisin Bollard Best #Chasing Cars (Snow Patrol) #The Lazy Song (Bruno Mars) Worst Karen McMali Best #Barbie Girl (Aqua) #Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) (Kelly Clarkson) Worst Adam Grove Best #In Your World (Muse) #Chasing Cars (Snow Patrol) Worst Sam Hattons Best #One (U2) #Sex on Fire (Kings of Leon) #Pride (In the Name of Love) (U2) #Chasing Cars (Snow Patrol) #I Have Nothing (Chris Colfer) #As If We Never Said Goodbye (Chris Colfer) #I'm the Greatest Star (Chris Colfer) #I'll Remember (Chris Colfer) #Lost (Michael Bublé) #Haven't Met You Yet (Michael Bublé) #Cold December Night (Michael Bublé) Worst Toshio Samo Best Worst Jack and Ann Woods best #Concrete Angel (Martina McBride) #Dear Mr. Jesus #The Little Girl (John Michael Montgomery) worst Katie Hudson Best Worst #Gangnam Style (PSY) Theresa Hudson Best Worst #Gangnam Style (PSY) Princess Starlight Best #One Way or Another (Blondie) #Let It Go (Frozen) #Girls Just Want to Have Fun (Cyndi Lauper) #Material Girl (Madonna) #Walking on Sunshine (Katrina and the Waves) #Blitzkrieg Bop (The Ramones) #ABC (Jackson 5) #We Are the World 25 for Heaven #Treasure (Bruno Mars) #Dollhouse (Melanie Martinez) #Can't Feel My Face (The Weeknd) #Like I Would (Zayn) #Dracula (Bea Miller) #Ironic (Alanis Morrisette) #Stay (I Miss You) (Lisa Loeb) #Smells Like Teen Spirit (Nirvana) #U Can't Touch This (MC Hammer) #Candle in the Wind (Elton John) #Fired Up (Zombies Cast) Neutral #Le Freak (Chic) Worst #Over No Influence (Giovanni Todaro) ~ Awful! #Shuttin' (Angelo Todaro) #Stupid Hoe (Nicki Minaj) ~ Shut your friggin' mouth, Nicki. You are a stupid hoe. #We Are the World 25 for Haiti #All Rugged Everything (Angelo Todaro) #Die Die Dirty (Pietro Todaro) Arabella McLean Best #Nellie's Shoes (Circle of Friends Cast) #Sit Still, Look Pretty (Daya) #Blank Space (Taylor Swift) #Firework (Katy Perry) #Cassie (Flyleaf) Worst #Die Die Dirty (Pietro Todaro) #All Rugged Everything (Angelo Todaro) Kylie O'Connell best worst Courtney Rodkins best worst Hadley Gregor best worst Marie Lara-Rutter best worst Melissa Jumpline best worst Kristin Colliant best worst Baozhai Cloud best worst Mei Cloud best worst Morgan Cloud best worst Haley Langbroek best worst Maria Tachimi Best #Transformers theme song ~ I loved watching Transformers whenever it was on #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles theme song worst #My Little Pony theme song #Rainbow Brite theme song #Material girl (Madonna) ~ *shudders* Tara Parkhurst best worst Category:Lists Category:Lists of Media Category:Song lists